Season 3
Season 3 of School Break consists of 4 episodes. The season premiered January 9th 2018. The season was intended to be a full 10 episode season, but the creator had to cut down to 4 due to time constraints and work on other projects. The first three episodes are normal, and the fourth is an extended episode titled School Break: The Finale. After episode 3, the creator felt the series became a chore rather than enjoying creating it, and lost motivation to create ten episodes, so the idea for the finale was created. It is the final season. It will resolve the story of Robert H, Green and Red. After escaping White Garden, the crew are captured by the Lionstooth Criminal Enterprise and taken to Iran, where everything is explained to them. The crew are split into two groups, A and B. Group A are forced into incarceration in a facility called Al-Baylim prison, to break out HVI, Javier Vasquez. Group B are held captive by Lionstooth in their top secret underground facility, to serve as leverage over Group A. Group B must then find an escape from the facility and find a way to access Corius, Lionstooth's network. Synopsis In the final season, our heroes are forced to aid the Lionstooth, but must also find a way to stop them once and for all. Plot overview Picking up from where the White Garden escape left off, the cast are seemily trapped, however, John Steel's authorised White Garden Raid kicks into play, with several choppers swarming over the facility, gunning down prison authority. The chopper proceeds to drop a rope which Reynold climbs up, but then Ben Havel uses a knife to cut the rope from the chopper and then they descend safely from the roof and exit the prison. In a race against time, the Lionstooth track down and capture the White Garden 7 before the police do and then force them to board a chopper, which then departs the country for Iran. Chelham and Steel take their own chopper to Iran, with them and the main cast landing outside Lionstooth's top secret underground facility in the fictional part of the country called Baylim. Chelham and Steel force them into the facility and explain their motives, deliver them to Drago Vasquez as they have the potential to break Drago's son, Javier out of a well protected juvenile penitentary close by, in exchange for Drago giving Steel a large sum of money. It is then revealed that Carl Bosch, Aaron Bosch and Elijah Pimm are captive in the facility. Ben, Sean, Amarni, Matthew and Reynold are chosen to go to Al-Baylim, and the five somehow intentionally get imprisoned and meet Javier inside. Javier refuses to join in on the escape as he doesn't want anything to do with his father. Episodes * 1. January 9th 2018 * 2. January 16th 2018 * 3. January 23rd 2018 * Finale. February 13th 2018 Characters *Ben Havel *Sean Donlon *Matthew Knox *Amarni Alisi *Aaron Bosch *Elijah Pimm *Tyriq Gildea *Kaleb Robinson *Reynold Banks *Wayne Chelham *Lionstooth agents *Carl Bosch *John Steel *Blue *Drago Vasquez *Javier Vasquez *White Garden Guards *Al-baylim authority *Robert H *Green *Red Trivia *This is the only season not featuring ten episodes. Category:Seasons